The present invention relates to electric sealers, and more particularly to a hand-held electric sealer with safety means which controls the heating of the sealing mechanism, and stops the sealing mechanism from being triggered by an erroneous action.
A variety of electric sealers have been developed, and have appeared on the market. These conventional electric sealers are designed to be energized by AC power supply, or DC power supply. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,123 discloses an electric sealer energizable by internal battery set or external AC adapter.